1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
In recent, memory devices that store information in a nonvolatile manner depending on device resistances have been developed. A nonvolatile memory device can reversibly change the resistance state of an internal memory element in response to an externally applied voltage and store different electric signals in a nonvolatile manner on the basis of the changed resistance state. The nonvolatile memory device may, for example, include a magnetic random access memory (magnetic RAM, MRAM), a phase change RAM (PCRAM), a resistive RAM (ReRAM), or the like.
In addition, as the dimensions of design rules decrease and degrees of integration increase, research on the structure of nonvolatile memory devices that can guarantee both structural stability and operational reliability has continued. Recently, as a result of the research, a memory cell having three-dimensional structure has been proposed.